


By the Light of Day

by reiley



Series: Torchwood Drabbles [4]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Collection, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-09
Updated: 2013-02-09
Packaged: 2017-11-28 16:39:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/676582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reiley/pseuds/reiley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>originally posted: 10/20/08</p>
    </blockquote>





	By the Light of Day

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted: 10/20/08

* * *

“…unbelievable.” Her hands shake, rattling the chipped porcelain. “The screaming. It was _eating_ -”

“Don’t worry. By tomorrow, everything will be normal again.”

She looks up, sharply, at The Man in the Suit. “Impossible. Nothing will ever be the same. That _sight_ … burned in my memory-”

“It’ll be gone by morning. I promise.”

“How can you-” Her eyes fall to the nearly empty cup in her hand. Strong lingering aroma. “It’s in the coffee, isn’t it?”

“You’re better off. There are things that nobody should see.”

“Then why don’t you make yourself forget?”

He smiles, sadly. “It didn’t work on me.”

* * *


End file.
